Become Natural
by GiggiEba
Summary: A story of a girl's life who finds Slenderman interesting, and one night, meets him in the woods behind her house. Rated T for safety. One-shot.


***I hope you enjoy this.***

* * *

She was a girl. Like most young girls, she liked music. But, having grown up with older music, she was inclined to like older music.

It was only natural.

Unlike most young girls, she liked video games. So, when her father found an old Nintendo 64 system, she was enthralled and begged her father to make it work. He did, and she enjoyed the games it provided.

It was only natural.

As the girl grew, she found more types of games existed. She wanted a new system when she was twelve, six years after her first one. Her parents said to save her money, and she did. Eventually, two years later, she had enough to buy the new console. So she did.

It was only natural.

Then, two years later, the girl got another new console as a Christmas present from her sister, who was born almost 15 years before the girl. The girl was overjoyed that Christmas Day, and played her new games all day. After all, she liked video games.

It was only natural... right?

Years went by, and the girl found a new game on the computer. She asked her dad to buy it, and he did. Immediately, they tried to figure out how to play the blocky game together. They did, and the girl was overjoyed as she played with her father.

It was only natural.

One particular entity in the game caught the girl's interest. It was tall, black, had long arms and legs with a small torso, and a head with a jaw that unhinged when the player made eye contact. She liked purple, this creature had purple eyes. She fell in love with this creature.

Was it really natural?

Later, after the young woman had finished high school, she developed a love for creepy things, scary things, horrific things. She found the inspiration for her beloved creature to be a very creepy creature called Slenderman. So of course, loving the black creature in her game and loving creepy and strange things, she fell in love with all things related to Slenderman.

It was only natural... right?

She begins reading made-up stories online, and watching videos, seeing how the new interest lives in the woods. Coincidentally, she lives near a wooded area. More research goes into the topic of Slenderman, finally piquing the girl's interest enough... to go looking for this mysterious slender being.

It was only natural.

She heads into the woods, wrapped in dark clothing and her favorite hoodie, armed with only a flashlight to avoid poison ivy, hoping she might encounter and survive the encounter with Der Grobman, Der Ritter, the Tall One, the Tall Man, the Slenderman. She wanted to meet him, having loved the fandom around him.

It was only natural.

It was late into the night and she was shivering, and had wandered too far into the forest. She had no way of knowing which way was back to her house. So, gradually, she made her way over to a tree that seemed perfectly normal. Only, it wasn't normal, she realized as she approached it. It was two very long legs, and her heart began to race. Was she actually going to meet this infamous serial killer in person? It seemed so.

It was not natural.

The being seemed distracted, not noticing her until her flashlight beam landed on it. It turned around and saw her, standing there, speechless. She was terrified and excited and nauseous all at once. She managed a small smile, unable to do much else except for think that she was honored, extremely highly honored to meet this being.

That was not natural.

She met the being's faceless gaze, waiting for something to happen. It seemed like hours before the being reached out a hand, placed it on her head, and turned her face toward one direction. Then it spoke.

"Go home, you do not belong here."

Saddened, the girl's shoulders slumped and her head hung. She nodded, and began walking in the direction the being had told her to. She knew the sort of authority he held with his underlings. She was a mere human. She obeyed willingly.

It was only natural.

As she walked in the same direction, the realization dawned on her; she had survived! With a little more spring in her step, she walked quickly until she reached... not her home. Her jaw dropped, he had pointed her in the direction of HIS home. Sure, it was a small little shack, but it was still his home. It wasn't as run down as the descriptions said; it even had some minor electricity, as could be seen from the outside; there were lights on inside. Soon enough, the girl felt her feet moving toward the shack.

It was only natural.

Stopping at the steps, the girl saw that the pale being was inside, looking out the window, watching her. It disappeared, only to reappear as it opened the door. It invited her in, but she shook her head. She had already thought up many ways this being would try to earn her trust enough so it could betray and kill her. Its faceless complexion wrinkled slightly, and it waved her in again. Giving in, she accepted and went inside, feeling the warmth from a fire pit inside the shack. The warmth of the fire made her sleepy and eventually, her tiredness won out over her fear, and she slept on the sofa in the being's home.

It was not natural.

The being looked at the sleeping girl on his sofa. She was not pure of soul, the kind he craved, the kind he ate or simply killed for fun. No, she was... impure enough that she would never experience his wrath. He decided he would make her dead to the rest of the world, and help her reinvent her identity. So he waited, wondering how this girl would turn out to be under his instruction. She was certainly not normal.

But that was natural enough for him.

The girl woke in the middle of the following night, she had slept for ten hours. The Slenderman approached her, offering a hand to help her to her feet. She took the being's hand, struggling to her feet as she noticed how long the fingers were, making her nervous. The being spoke to her again.

"You are mine from now on. You will follow my instruction and recreate a new identity for yourself."

She tilted her head, but nodded, wondering why her internet hero was telling her this. She followed his instruction, it was all she could do now.

It was not natural, but she was okay with that.

Years under the being's training proved difficult, but a bond had formed between them. She was the young one, he was the Master. He trained her to kill, finding her skill was impeccable, but not nearly rivaling his own. She could not impale the other humans on trees, but it had been amusing when she tried. She could cut open their bodies, however, and cut the organs away and put them in clear plastic bags back inside the bodies in the anatomically correct order, and she enjoyed leaving the bloodied bodies in their beds. She had finished a kill just as he had ordered, and he decided this night would be special for her.

He was happy, which was not natural until he met her.

She felt him Slender-walk into the room, and remove her from the room, bringing her back to his shack, which he had recently made into a cabin, making it more livable for the human girl. She waited for more orders as he brought her her usual meal. She ate it, not enjoying it as much as she used to. It was all he ever fed her, but it was balanced enough where she would stay healthy. He sat across from her, immediately gaining her attention. She seemed nervous, as if knowing something was wrong. He heard her thoughts; she was afraid she had done something wrong. He only sat across from her when that happened.

So it was only natural she was afraid.

He spoke, "You have been valuable to me. But I believe it is time to change that."

He could see the girl gulp, and he managed a lighthearted chuckle, which calmed her nerves.

"You are an invaluable asset to me, but I have grown a certain fondness for you, something I have never felt before. Perhaps you will be able to enlighten me. What am I feeling?"

She nodded, hoping he wouldn't lash out at her. The single word that left her mouth stunned the Tall One. Had he heard her correctly? Did he feel love for this mere human? Was that possible? He supposed it may be, he has felt happiness once more near her.

But was it natural?

That night, the Slenderman changed her. She was twenty that night, and he changed her longevity to match his own; forever existing and undying. She knew nothing of it until years passed and she realized she was not changing. He explained to her when she confronted him about it, and her face was that of disbelief. She believed him but was unsure if she could believe her luck.

"You are mine, sweetheart. I told you that the night after we met. After you explained that I had felt love for you, I decided that you would be mine forever."

Water formed in her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. He knew she was overjoyed more than she ever had been. He offered to bring her to a place to kill so she could fully tell the world of her happiness, and she agreed fervently.

It was only natural.

As she killed, she felt her happiness in her killing, and he met her in the room. This time, no noise had been made so they could stay and watch the slowly draining blood of the killed human. She smiled up at him, but became confused as he sat down on the bed, as he had asked her to kill the human on the floor. He crooked a finger, and she curiously made her way over to him. Something was up, she knew it, and she was nervous. When she was standing in front of him, he pulled her to sit beside him on the elevated part of the bed, and held the sides of her face, his thumbs carefully closing her eyelids. She soon felt warm, soft lips on her own, her eyes opening wide in surprise. In no time her eyes closed as she reveled in her first kiss, the love of her life was kissing her! But he loved her.

So it was only natural.

Their kills usually consisted of humans, but occasionally a bear would attack her and the Slenderman would kill it. She would clean the bear, and turn it into jerky with the dehydration machine she had stolen from a household she had murdered. Killing was her hobby now, as it had been the Tall Man's job for who knows how long. But it simply was, now.

It had become natural.

* * *

***Thank you for reading. Please review if you enjoyed it.***


End file.
